


Payment and Penance

by Savageseraph



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Bargaining, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, M/M, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Gold’s assistance always comes with a price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payment and Penance

Gold sighs as he presses deeper into the mouth stretched around his cock. His fingers card delicately though thick hair as August chokes. “Sorry, dearie,” Gold murmurs, savoring the way August’s throat tightens around him. He isn’t really sorry, and they both know it. But he isn’t about to contradict himself and August isn’t in any position to object.

Normally, Gold doesn’t usually allow for something carnal in exchange for his assistance. Why should he accept a cheap, sloppy sort of exchange that leaves no lasting satisfaction in its wake? But he has been known to make exceptions. When the person asking for aid has nothing he wants, it will do. Especially when that person is someone like August, someone who is so reluctant to surrender.

As August slowly bobs his head, sucks awkwardly, Gold smiles. “Are you certain you’ve never done this before?” Blue eyes, dark with anger, lock on his. They both know August would rather be nuzzling his way between Miss Swan’s lovely thighs, and if he didn’t need help convincing her to embrace her role as savior, he might be there right now enjoying a different sort of gold. “You seem to be a natural.”

August’s cheeks flush, and Gold wonders if the color comes from anger or shame. He sincerely hopes it’s both.

###

Despite the scent of fresh wood, the floor of the pawn shop feels gritty under August’s cheek. Dust tickles at his nose. He swallows, still tastes Gold, as he struggles not to respond to the fingers stretching him open. He bites down on the inside of his cheek hard enough to taste blood as his body jerks when those fingers curl inside to rub and tease. When his cock twitches, they withdraw.

August can’t relax, not when Gold forces through his resistance, not when inch after inevitable inch presses into him. He can’t stop the soft, broken sound he makes as Gold rolls his hips, nudges even deeper.

“I _can_ believe you’ve never done this before.” Gold rocks his hips, murmurs in August’s ear. “I don’t think I’ve ever had the pleasure of fucking someone so deliciously tight before.”

August trembles as Gold starts to fuck him. If only he hadn’t been so selfish when he was a child, if only he hadn’t broken promises and abandoned Emma, he wouldn’t be here now. All magic comes with a price, and he is overdue on his payments. As his body grows accustomed to the invasion, his cock hardens almost painfully, his balls tighten. He grits his teeth against his body’s betrayal as his hips press back eagerly into Gold’s thrusts.

“That’s it, dearie.” It’s impossible to miss the deep satisfaction in Gold’s tone. “Clearly, you’ve been neglecting several natural talents.” The thrusts come more quickly. “I’m delighted to help you stretch your boundaries.”

When Gold’s fingers close around his cock, August bites down on the “no” that almost slips free. He is not about to plead for mercy from a creature who knows none, who would only take added delight in making him come if he begged him not to.

August breaks out in a sweat, and he wonders if it is from pleasure or panic. He hates the suspicion that it is both.


End file.
